Of the Fire & Flames
by Seraphina Rebel
Summary: Set in a AU where Katniss didn't end the Hunger Games. Adhira & Blaise Jacobs live a seeming normal live in District 5 until an unexpected decision at the reaping turns their lives upside down. Welcome to the 115th Hunger Games.


Adhira's POV

Today was the day.

I stared at my ceiling willing my body to move but I just couldn't bring myself to. It felt as though the weight of the entire world had been put on my chest. I rolled over on the hard pallet that was my bed and curled up with my knees to my chest. It was the day of the reaping, the day that by just thinking about it brought a chill to my soul. I looked at the electric clock by the side of my pallet the read 5:45. I sighed heavily to myself and slowly peeled the thin sheets away from my body. I might as well start getting ready so I can see everyone that I want to. As I got up I quietly tip toed around the bodies that were scattered around our flat, trying not to wake anyone in the process. I slipped over my mother and father and pass my three year old baby sister who was curled up into my mother's chest. As soon as I thought I was in the clear though and invisible foot shot out of nowhere and my face collided with the floor.

"Dammit Blaise! What the hell was that for?" I swore quietly as I crawled over to where he was laying.

"Hey, I didn't feel like getting up so brining you closer to the ground was the only other option I saw." He said nonchalantly shrugging. I sighed as I laid down next to him.

"What do you want?"

"Where are you going?"

"Out."

"Where in particular?"

"None of your business."

"Why won't you tell me?"

"Because I don't have to."

"Adhira please, I'm being serious." He sat up and pulled me up into a sitting position with him. "Today is the reaping. I just want to spend as much time with you as I can. You're my sister, and even more than that my twin. I don't want this to be the last time that we possibly can spend together."

I stared into the face the reflected mine so much. We had the same hazel colored skin with a reddish tint that reminded us of the earth's clay and jet black hair as smooth and dark as our District's oil. The only thing that differed between the two of us was that while my face was round and childlike, Blaise's was hard and chiseled making him look a lot older than out shared age of 15.

"Okay, I can't tell you where I'm going but you can come with me okay? You can never in your entire life tell anyone about this though. If you tell _anyone our _entire family could be punished."

Blaise nodded and smiled and started to put together his reaping day outfit while I headed to the bathroom and looked in the mirror.

"_Adhira Jacobs what have you done?"_

* * *

><p>Adhira's POV<p>

"Blaise are you ready?" I quietly called out trying to disturb my still sleeping family.  
>"Yeah I am. Why?<br>"Can you do my hair for me?" I said sheepishly.

I heard his shoes quietly click down the hallway as he made it to our small bathroom. He opened the door and a smile crept onto my face. My brother, although I hate to admit it, looked extremely handsome. His short black hair was slicked back and he wore a pair of black slacks with his favorite blue dress shirt. His glasses hung loosely off his face letting you see his piecing grey eyes to the fullest extent.

"Well don't you clean up nicely?"

He smiled brightly and then carefully started to braid my waist length hair into two symmetrical braids. I hated that I didn't know how to do these things for myself but seeing as though I was always working I never really got to learn how to do things like this from my mother. Since Blaise couldn't work he had learned how to braid hair, cook, and do other things that I should know how to. Once he finished my hair he stepped back and smiled.

"You look beautiful."

I smiled shyly and looked down. It wasn't often the he gave out complements it was a great honor.

"Oh! That reminds me! I have something for you. I'll be right back."

Blaise tore down the hallway and into the front room. I silently cursed him for being so loud he was going to wake up nearly every damn person in our housing complex. He came back carrying a large brown bag and two smaller bags that I guess accompanied it. He opened the biggest bag first pulling out a beautiful white dress. My eyes lit up immediately. I had never in my entire life seen something so beautiful. It was strapless dress the bubbled and the bottom and had a shimmery finish and around the waist it had a single band of white diamonds. Before I could even ask where he got this from he opened the smaller bag in which he took out a pair of stunning white flats. Finally, after all of that he opened the smallest back which held a single rectangle box. He held the box out to me and I took it with trembling hands. When I opened the box I nearly dropped it on the ground. It was a necklace with a white and gold pendant. The half that was white had a picture of lightning while the other half had a picture of a flame. The necklace depicted our namesakes. Adhira meant lightning while Blaise meant fire. My dad had jokingly said he named us this because while everyone may not always see the when or where the lightning strikes, they'll always see that blaze that it'll leave behind.

"Blaise...," I said almost utterly speechless, "how did you get all of this?"

He thought about it for a minute and said, "Let's just say I have a friend who has the means. I know you've always been made fun of for not having the nicest clothes so think of this as a present." Now no more questions put this on so we can go. I'm really interested in where you're going to be taking me today."

And with that he walked out of the room.

* * *

><p>AN: Review lovelies and tell me what you think! I'm sorry for some of the grammatical errors, I'm still working on getting a beta. (:<p> 


End file.
